


Долго и счастливо

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	Долго и счастливо

Эми Аллен считала Мэрдока забавным, милым и, пожалуй, даже симпатичным – в своем роде. Он ко всему относился легко, не искал проблем там, где их нет, при этом отлично соображал в критических ситуациях и на него всегда можно было положиться. Эми такие нравились. Но ведь это был Мэрдок, командный псих и большой ребенок, так что Эми не придавала своей симпатии особого значения.

Мэрдок считал Эми смелой, находчивой и просто большой умницей: не каждая выдержит постоянное общение с Командой А. Она отлично стреляла, ничего не боялась и вообще не создавала проблем, что было очень странно для женщины. Мэрдоку такие нравились. Но ведь это была Эми, младшая сестренка и незаменимая помощница команды, так что Мэрдок ни о чем таком даже не думал.

Скорее всего, из этой взаимной симпатии ничего бы не вышло, если бы не свадьба.

Свадьба была частью плана, придуманного Ганнибалом, а Красавчик наотрез отказался играть роль жениха.  
– Ганнибал, – сказал он твердым голосом, за которым угадывалась паника, – это не мое амплуа, уволь.  
– Настоящий актер, Красавчик, способен сыграть кого угодно, – сообщил полковник, дымя сигарой. – И кроме того, – с сожалением добавил он, – я не могу тебя уволить.  
– Я не актер, – гнул свое Красавчик, – и я не буду играть жениха. Эта роль заставляет меня… нервничать.  
– Мы помним, – заметила Эми довольно едко. – В прошлый раз ты чуть не сбежал.  
– Ты швыряла рис мне в лицо! – возмутился он. – Я не могу работать в таких условиях.  
– Так вот почему ты выглядел так, будто сейчас заплачешь! – обрадовался Мэрдок. – Это все из-за риса! А я уж было начал волноваться.  
Красавчик обвел присутствующих недобрым взглядом и зарычал.  
– Ладно, Красавчик, – примирительно сказал Ганнибал, приобнимая его за плечи, – думаю, на этот раз мы можем избавить тебя от этой участи. Мэрдок, как ты относишься к тому, чтобы ненадолго стать семьянином?  
– Я готов, полковник! – Мэрдок широко ухмыльнулся, шагнул к Эми и заключил ее в объятия. – Мы будем отличной парой, как думаешь, крошка?  
– Конечно, – подтвердила Эми, обнимая его в ответ. – Из тебя выйдет прекрасный муж. Ты просто создан для семейной жизни. В отличие от некоторых.  
И она показала Красавчику язык.

Мэрдок пинком распахнул дверь номера для новобрачных и попытался внести Эми внутрь, но с первого раза ничего не получилось: пышная юбка свадебного платья никак не желала пролезать в дверной проем.  
– Дорогая, – спросил Мэрдок с беспокойством, – тебе не кажется, что ты поправилась?  
– За последние два часа? – фыркнула Эми. – Попробуй головой вперед, так не будет цепляться.  
– На банкете было столько еды, кто знает… – Мэрдок последовал совету Эми и они благополучно ввалились в номер.  
– Я в основном пила шампанское, – сказала Эми, и хихикнула.  
– Ну вот, – посетовал Мэрдок, пиная дверь повторно, на этот раз – чтобы закрыть. – Ничего не ела, только пила… Милая! Это кривая дорожка, на ней легко споткнуться и потерять…  
В этот момент Мэрдок зацепился ногой за шнур от телевизора, потерял равновесие, уронил свою новоиспеченную супругу на кровать и сам рухнул сверху, очень удачно угодив носом прямо в декольте свадебного платья. Эми взвизгнула от неожиданности в момент падения, но потом удивленно затихла.  
– Э… Мэрдок? – позвала она через несколько секунд.  
– Хммпффрм? – вопросительно отозвался тот. Расслышать, что именно он сказал, Эми не удалось: видимо, кружева изрядно затрудняли дикцию.  
– Ты не хочешь убрать лицо из моего декольте?  
– Не особенно, – сообщил Мэрдок, отодвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было говорить. – Мне тут очень нравится.  
– О, – произнесла Эми, на зная, что еще на это ответить. – Ну, тогда…  
– Хмпфф?  
– Может, тебе стоит перебраться чуть повыше? – предложила она.

На свадебном банкете все прошло наилучшим образом: мистер Саммерс заглотил наживку и попался прямо в расставленные полковником сети. Теперь осталось только выждать день или два. Ганнибал, Би Эй и Красавчик заняли наблюдательный пост в доме напротив гостиницы, где поселились Мэрдок и Эми. Особый присмотр за ними не требовался, но полковник решил, что надежнее все-таки разместиться где-нибудь поближе – на случай, если Саммерс потеряет голову и начнет действовать раньше времени.  
Саммерс, однако, был не дурак и на рожон лезть не стал. Ночь прошла тихо и мирно. В девять утра заспанный и лохматый Красавчик, зевая, подошел к окну с чашкой кофе в одной руке и биноклем – в другой, поставил чашку на подоконник, снова зевнул и поднес бинокль к глазам. И чуть его не выронил.  
– Ганнибал, – позвал он, – у них там происходит что-то странное.  
– Дай посмотрю. – Ганнибал, одетый в халат поверх пижамы, подошел к окну, оттеснил Красавчика и отобрал у него бинокль. Брови полковника в изумлении поползли вверх.  
– Любопытно, – сказал он. – Красавчик, дай-ка мне сигару.  
– Отдай бинокль, – потребовал Красавчик, который уже сообразил, что поторопился и зря позвал Ганнибала.  
– Сигару, Красавчик, – повторил тот голосом, не терпящим возражений.  
Красавчик раскурил две сигары, сунул одну из них полковнику в рот и протянул руку за биноклем, но Ганнибал отодвинулся в сторону и не глядя погрозил ему пальцем.  
– Подглядывать нехорошо, – буркнул Красавчик.  
– А чего ж тогда лапы тянешь? – поинтересовался Ганнибал ласково.  
– Они вообще в курсе, что у них в номере нет жучков? – спросил Красавчик. – Мы с Би Эй еще вчера все проверили. Ни камер, ни записывающих устройств – ничего такого.  
– Думаю, они в курсе, – сказал Ганнибал.  
– Тогда я ничего не понимаю. Если они не устраивают шоу для Саммерса, то почему Эми ходит по комнате в одном белье?!  
– Возможно, ей это нравится, – предположил Ганнибал. Ситуация его явно забавляла.  
– А где Мэрдок? Он пошел за… ну, не знаю… за горничной?  
– Судя по всему, Мэрдок где-то в районе кровати, – сказал полковник, вглядевшись в бинокль. Лица его за клубами дыма было не разглядеть, но Красавчик готов был поспорить, что полковник ухмыляется. – Иначе непонятно, почему Эми танцует стриптиз, повернувшись лицом в ту сторону.  
– Отдай бинокль! – взвыл Красавчик.  
– Подглядывать нехорошо, – сообщил Ганнибал с достоинством. – А ты свой шанс упустил вчера, когда отказался на ней жениться.

– Проще простого, – заявил Красавчик и захлопнул блокнот. – Саммерс с дружками в тюрьме, мы получили щедрое вознаграждение, и после всех затрат от него даже кое-что осталось.  
– А ты учел ремонт фургона? – грозно поинтересовался Би Эй. – Я не буду сам за это платить.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь, Би Эй? – Красавчик снисходительно улыбнулся.  
– За мошенника? – предположил Ганнибал. Красавчик сделал вид, что пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
– В общем, остается по несколько тысяч на брата, – подытожил он и обвел присутствующих победным взглядом.  
– Кхм, – сказала Эми. – Ты только братьев считал?  
– А с каких пор ты участвуешь в бизнесе? – спросил Красавчик с издевкой.  
Эми вспыхнула и хотела огрызнуться в ответ, но Мэрдок положил руку ей на плечо и она смолчала.  
– Не беспокойся, крошка, я поделюсь своей долей, – улыбнулся Мэрдок. – Мы теперь семья, как-никак.  
– Кстати, Мэрдок, – заметил Ганнибал, – нужно заехать к судье, расторгнуть ваш брак. По дороге есть один…  
– Знаешь, Ганнибал, – перебил Мэрдок смущенно, – мы с Эми решили пока не разводиться. Сейчас как раз время для свадебного путешествия, я присмотрел один милый отель на Гавайях…  
– Опять Гавайи?! – возмутился Красавчик, но его никто не услышал.  
– В общем, если ты не против, мы с Эми ненадолго вас покинем, – закончил Мэрдок, обнимая жену за плечи.


End file.
